


A Pocketful of Posies

by Excaliburstark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Caring Merlin (Merlin), F/M, Falling In Love, Floriography, Florist Merlin, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Magic Reveal, Minor Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: A magical flower shop appears when someone needs it. Arthur's long term relationship has just ended rather brutally and suddenly, he finds himself wondering into a florists and meeting a most peculiar man who may just save the day.





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur strode, coat flapping as he marched forward. The high street, along with what felt like every other street in his neighborhood, was on an uphill slant. At the top of the high street awaited his apartment complex and, he hoped, his lovely girlfriend who finished work three hours before him. 

Gwen had texted him an ominous "We need to talk" as Arthur left the office. He and Gwen had moved in together a mere month ago, they were both getting used to the new place. It was a little leaky and it had some faults but it was okay. Arthur was confident that it would become a home soon. Assuming the text was something to do with leaving his dirty laundry for all to see or forgetting to water the plants, he dismissed it and continued on in his nearly cheerful mood. He was only nearly cheerful because he worked in a cubicle and had a job as a data analysist which really is as boring as it sounds, so fully cheerful was a rarity or at least reserved for the weekends. 

Cutting a familiar path past familiar shops, Arthur noticed a small alleyway that he was sure had never been there before. Between two shiny high paned shops lay a quaint florists. Feeling curiosity nip at him, he found his feet walking towards the it. Small ivy-like vines and curling green leaves covered the narrow walls, splayed out like small illegible maps against the brick. The path was uneven and Arthur tripped more times than he'd ever admit. 

Arthur looked up at the space and thought it miraculous that the rustic sign, swinging lightly from some unseen breeze, could fit. In gold lettering, the green wooden sign read: Emrys Arrangements 

The incongruous little shop was a marvel, Arthur glanced around once more wondering how on earth it got planning permission or any customers. Intrigued and determined to do a romantic gesture for Gwen, his hand reached for the painted door. 

A bell chimed as it opened. The man behind the counter had his head bent in concentration as he scribbled something on a piece of paper. He looked up as Arthur stepped inside, pushing away from where he'd slouched over the table top. 

"Hello." He greeted, moving the notepad away to stand up straight and ducking the pencil behind his ear. 

Arthur stayed frozen. The striking young man had dark curling hair and the bluest eyes Arthur had ever seen, his pale skin was near translucent and it shone under the fluorescent lighting. 

The backdrop of all the lovely flowers weeping over the sides of the containers and the roses and lilies standing tall made the man seem all the more beautiful. Arthur cleared his throat and walked towards the counter. 

"How may I help you?" The man asked, a bright smile adorning his face. 

"Oh, um." Arthur blinked. "Just some flowers please." The florist smiled politely and nodded. 

Feeling flustered, Arthur wiped a hand on his shirt discreetly before pointing at random but brightly coloured flowers. He asked that they be made into a bouquet. 

Arthur waited patiently, eyes scanning the array of various flowers, gaze flickering over to the man every few seconds. Arthur hoped he was being discreet, there was something intriguing about the guy that Arthur couldn't quite figure out.

"Someone you don't like very much?" The florist asked startling Arthur. The florist wasn't looking at him, his nimble fingers were picking flowers and delicately arranging them.

Arthur's hands had frozen on his way to his pocket for his wallet, he stared at those long dexterous fingers before saying, a little too loudly "What?" 

The florist looked up. "The flowers, are they for an ex or something?" 

"No?" 

The florist gave him a weird look and stopped making the bouquet, hands coming to rest on top of the counter. 

"You do know what the flowers you've picked mean, right?" His head tilted to one side. 

Arthur just shook his head, utterly puzzled. 

The florist leant against the counter and had a spark in his eyes as he discussed the symbolism behind the plants. 

Despite the rather stunning arrangement they made, this particular bouquet was rather rude, calling the receiver stupid and useless and informing them that the sender is disappointed and hates them. 

Arthur felt a bit stupid, useless and disappointed (in himself) by the end of the lecture, for the first time probably in his life Arthur was appreciative of a lesson. Although he did spend an awful lot of said lesson staring at two obscenely blue eyes. They were nothing like Gwen's, hers were a soft brown that reminded him of biscuits and comfort, Merlin's were glacial and if his kind smile weren't there to soften the blow they could be really devastating.

Arthur smiled to himself. He hadn't even known some of the flowers names, hence why he'd just pointed at them. He refrained from telling the florist this for fear of giving him some kind of epileptic fit. If the guy was this enthusiastic about the meaning, who knew what he'd do if Arthur told him he didn't know most of the names. 

After Arthur explained that the flowers were in fact for his girlfriend, the guy offered to create a new, more romantic bouquet and Arthur agreed. 

"You must be a killer with the ladies, knowing all this flower stuff." Arthur commented as his fingers fiddled with a stack of business cards he'd noticed. 

The florist blushed, red spilling high on his cheeks as he ducked his head and mumbled something that Arthur didn't quit catch.

He handed over the bouquet which bloomed with soft colours, pink roses were dotted with subtle green and white plants. 

The price flashed on the register screen at him. Arthur drew out a handful of notes and told him to keep the change, he heard a surprised "Thank you" as he exited. The bell clanged announcing his departure. 

After having made his way up not only the rest of the high street but also the many (many, many, oh my god can't they just fix the lift already) steps up to his flat, Arthur's knees were just about ready for a cartilage operation by the time he reached his floor. 

The elevator had been broken since before he and Gwen had moved in. He hated all 502 steps with a passion that would beat even a stadium full of the most fanatic of football fans when the opposing team scores. 

When he finally rattled his way into the flat, keys fighting with him about leaving the lock, he was surprised to find Gwen still wearing her coat. She looked radiant despite being sat on their absolutely hideous puke-patterned sofa. Gwen was tapping her knee with a painted nail. She only did that when she was nervous. 

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, then let the door shut softly behind him. She jumped, a true sign of distress considering she hadn't heard him despite how loud Arthur had been cursing at the "damn, f-" keys.

She turned and her face dropped when she saw the flowers, confidence fleeing as tears started to well in her eyes. Arthur rushed forward, dropping the flowers and his jacket onto the counter as he passed it. He crouched in front of her, a hand on her knee. This wasn't what he'd expected. Aren't girls supposed to smile when you get them flowers?

"I'm sorry." Gwen sobbed into his shoulder, she clutched at him. He leant up and half hugged her in an awkward embrace. He rubbed her back soothingly but that seemed to make things worse. 

She pulled away at last and rubbed the back of her hands over her face, sniffling an apology. 

Arthur was stunned, Gwen was rarely the sort to cry. As the saying goes, small but mighty. Or was it short and angry? Either way, Arthur knew that whatever it was, it was serious. 

"What's wrong?" Arthur said, trying to coax it our of her but she was silent. Her lips were a thin line and her fingernails dug into her own legs. He took her hands in his and she looked at him. Her chin wobbled. 

"I can't do it anymore." She whispered, suddenly looking more tired than Arthur remembered. 

Arthur looked at her, puzzled. "Do what?" 

Her eyes darted away, downcast and she shuffled to the other side of the sofa, hands dropping from Arthur's. 

"I met someone." She swallowed.

She quickly added "We haven't done anything. He knows I'm with you. So he's backed off but..." 

"But you don't want him to." Arthur finished flatly, still kneeling on the floor at Gwen's feet. Gwen winced. The guilt in her eyes was hard for Arthur to stomach. 

"Its not that I don't love you, I'm just not in love with you. And, Arthur, its been 6 years. I know we've moved in together but if we really were committed to this relationship shouldn't we be married by now?" Arthur looked up at her. 

"Is that it? You want marriage?" The irony of Arthur kneeling in a parody of a proposal in front of Gwen didn't escape him. 

"'I do. Just." She took a deep breath, her hands stopped fidgeting. "Just not with you." 

Arthur leaned back, chest tightening at the sharp comment. One hand even reached up to check- What for, he wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, I-" 

She kept tumbling out apologies and the crying had started back up again but once the shock had subsided Arthur had turned to stone and none of her salt tears could break him now. 

If he really thought about it, Gwen was right. The kissing was nice but ultimately boring. The word Mundane would perfectly summarise their relationship, which if he was honest had been at a stand still for quite some time but Arthur was too stubborn to admit it and found himself genuinely saddened by the turn of events. He wondered how long Gwen had felt this way and how long she'd wanted this other guy.

Who was this other guy? 

And then it dawned on him. He wasn't sure and Gwen was the type that she'd never confirm it but Arthur could make a good guess. He supposed the fact that he could make a good guess probably just showed that this relationship should've ended a lot sooner. 

Part of Arthur understood and felt this was a mutual break up but the other pettier, and currently louder, part was just really angry that it had to end this way. Arthur would be alone and Gwen wouldn't. 

He stood, fists balled and left. Too busy ignoring Gwen's pleas to pick up a jacket. He stormed back down those stairs, not feeling the pain in his knee, not feeling anything except a sweat breaking out over his body and his heart pounding in his chest. 

He marched through the rain, his shirt was drizzle damp and the collar was crooked. Once the childish desire to stomp off had faded, Arthur realised he was stood by the alleyway that led to the florists. Arthur didn't know if it was because of the break up making his mind a little hazy but he could've sworn it was between two different shops and further down the street. He marched down it. 

The door opened with a thwack, startling the dark haired man. 

"Give me the brightest most hate filled bouquet you have." Arthur said. 

The florist stared. Arthur's clothes clung to him and his hair was wind beaten, his nose and cheeks were red and his hand remained a clenched fist. 

Hesitantly the florist started remaking the same bouquet from earlier. Slowly, he asked "Is everything...okay?" 

Arthur didn't answer. The cold was starting to seep through the thin polyester of his work outfit and his anger was dwindling. His fists slowly loosened until his hands dangled lamely. 

The florist put down the flowers and moved around the counter to guide Arthur into a foldable chair that was resting against the wall then he disappeared behind a door that read 'Staff Room.'

Arthur sat, confused. Before he had time to truly question it the florist was back, struggling to open the door because he was carrying a tray that rattled with every movement and the blanket he'd haphazardly thrown over his shoulder kept trying to escape. 

Arthur stood, taking the blanket he held the door open, the florist gave him a grateful smile before gesturing him to sit down again. 

Arthur did then offered the blanket back to Merlin who shook his head.  
"Oh no, no." He gestures for Arthur to keep it. "I was bringing it in for you. You look cold." Arthur draped it over himself, clutching the material near to him. 

"My name's Merlin." The genteel man said. 

Arthur looked at him. Merlin shrugged. "Family name." 

He nodded. "Arthur." 

Merlin had placed the tray on the counter, Arthur realised it was a large teapot shaped like a tardis that had made the rattling sound. Merlin poured two cups of tea and handed one to Arthur who clutched at it greedily, the warm cup welcomed by frigid hands. 

"Would you like a biscuit?" Merlin asked, Arthur nodded. 

"Thank you." He said as he took a custard cream. He quickly shoved it in his mouth, a few crumbs falling. 

Arthur leaned back in the chair, the teacup in his hand sloshed but didn't spill. They sat there for a while, sipping tea and quietly crunching biscuits. Neither of them spoke. 

"I'm sorry." Arthur said, looking at Merlin. The blanket shifted as he awkwardly held onto the half empty cup. 

"It's fine." Merlin poured more tea. "You were shaking like a leaf when you walked in, I don't think you even realised." 

The faint pittering of the rain echoed through the shop. 

"So, you still want the bouquet?" He asked, shoulder tilted. 

Arthur seems to slump further. He shook his head. "No. I'm sorry I wasted your time." He murmured.

"You sure? You said she liked bright colours." Merlin said with a grin. 

Arthur huffed a laugh into his teacup. He took another sip before placing it on the counter with a loud clatter. He untangled himself from the blanket and folded it. Somehow despite very few words being exchanged, Arthur felt reassured and he left the cozy little shop much happier than when he came in. 

"Thank you." He said, sincerely. 

Merlin smiled at him. "No problem."  
It was still spitting a little. Just as Arthur opened the door, Merlin called "Wear a coat next time." 

Arthur laughed and walked out. 

He didn't go back to the flat, he didn't want to go home. Could he even call it home? They'd only been there a month. Besides, it was Gwen's place more than it was his; that ugly sofa, the purple duvet in the bedroom, the magazines that littered the coffee table and the yellow bathroom with all the seaside ornaments. They were all Gwen's or Gwen's idea. 

He hadn't even realised how little he lived there, all that belonged to him was some books and CDs, his clothes and his toothbrush. Besides the small bookcase by his nightstand he may as well have been living in a hotel. 

Arthur wasn't sure where to go. He hadn't felt this way since before college, before Gwen. He had nowhere to go and no idea what to do. The fixtures of his life weren't there anymore. Arthur's thoughts had been doing a marathon, running around and around in one huge circle for the last hour as he had paced in the park, strolling to and fro in front of the duck pond that never had any ducks on. 

The sky had clouded over and the air condensed. Arthur sighed, he knew the brief sunny period couldn't last but somehow the reoccurring rain dampened his mood further. 

Arthur cursed, there weren't even any sheltered areas in the park that he could wait it out. The trees were all too sparse and they weren't planted close enough together to be of any use to him. His arms began to goose bump as the wind picked up. He really should've taken a jacket or a coat before he'd left. 

Arthur was scanning the park for cover when he noticed a tall, lithe man struggling to open an umbrella. His face was hidden. 

Taking a breath, Arthur wondered over. He decided to pass on some kindness by doing a good deed for a stranger, as the florist- Merlin, had done earlier. He called out to ask if the guy wanted any help. 

The man looked up surprised and squinted over to where Arthur was standing before surprise was followed by a huge smile. 

"Arthur!" He exclaimed. Arthur moved closer to see two blue eyes underneath a mop of dark hair. 

"Merlin?" 

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked, puzzled. 

"Its, its a long story. My girlfriend. We broke up and now-" He brushed a hand through his hair, trying to seem more nonchalant after that stilted rendition of the tale.

"I don't know." Arthur looked down. 

"So, in the mean time you were just going to stand here and catch your death?" Merlin's eyebrows rose, his tone was one of incredulousness. 

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek and didn't answer. Merlin rolled his eyes and after a hard push he finally managed to get the umbrella to work, he grabbed Arthur's arm and tugged him under it.

"Come on, you idiot. I'll give you a lift, I'm headed to my car." Merlin said, as if he and Arthur were friends rather than near strangers. 

As payment Arthur had to suffer twenty questions on their way to the car. He supposed it was a small price to pay for the unbelievable kindness Merlin had showed him. 

A very small part of Arthur worried that Merlin was just putting on a façade and that the minute they got into his car, Merlin was going to try and kill him or something. The sunny aura that the gangly man seemed to radiate reassured Arthur enough to take the risk. 

"So, where to?" Merlin inquired, umbrella wobbling in his grasp as he turned to Arthur. 

"I don't- Um. I'm not sure." Arthur was still a bit dazed at how fast his life had flipped. 

Merlin's eyebrow rose. "You don't know where you live?" 

Arthur made a face. "I know the address but... I don't want to go back there, my ex dominates the flat." 

Merlin's face softened. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to press. My curiosity tends to get the better of me." Merlin bit his lip and changed the subject.

They continued walking, finally they reached the car park. Arthur tried not to laugh but of course someone like Merlin would have a crappy Honda that's *yellow*

Merlin pouted. "What?" 

"Nothing." Arthur beamed and got in the car. It smelt like mint. Arthur flicked the green car freshener and it swung around. 

"Hey, be nice to Pete." Merlin said and started the engine. 

"Pete?" Arthur repeated, incredulous.

"Seatbelt." Merlin looked at him until Arthur complied. Merlin gave him a dazzling smile when the seatbelt clicked into place. 

As Merlin was reversing he suggested Arthur going to live back with his parents. 

Arthur shook his head. "I can't. My dad is an asshole, he'd just say it was all my fault and that I could find somewhere myself seeing as I got myself into this mess. He'd never approved of the girl I was seeing, so he won't feel inclined to help me." 

Merlin gripped the steering wheel. "That's shitty." He commented.

For some reason it made Arthur laugh. "Yeah it is." 

"Well, what about your mum?" The window wipers screeched across the windshield. 

"She... Uh, she died when I was born." Arthur looked out the window and traces the raindrops, he didn't want to see the pitying look that Merlin no doubt gave him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My dad died too, when I was a kid." Arthur nodded and said he was sorry too. 

"You know..." Merlin started. Arthur turned towards him. 

"You can always crash on my sofa tonight. I know I'm a stranger but, well I have an empty sofa and you have nowhere to go." Merlin swallowed then continued. 

"One of my friends runs a B&B, I'm sure they'd happily have you. I'll ring them when we get back and ask if they have any spaces, if you'd like." He offered. 

Arthur was astounded that there were people like Merlin in the world. He didn't know such kindness could manifest in a singular person. 

"Oh. That's incredibly kind of you. I don't want to impose though, I-" Arthur stumbled through the sentence.

Merlin shook his head. "You wouldn't be imposing at all. If you would feel more comfortable elsewhere that's fine but the offer is there if you want it."

Arthur blinked and turned to him. "As long as you don't mind..." 

Merlin smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur had spent the night on Merlin's couch, they'd bought pizza and chatted, even watched a crappy horror movie. There was a surprising lack of awkwardness, Arthur felt oddly comfortable. 

Arrangements had been made for a room to be spared at the B&B. The B&B was only down the street from Merlin. Merlin was kind enough to drive Arthur to pick his things up and drop him off at his new lodging. Luckily Gwen hadn't been in when he'd gone by the flat, he'd considered leaving a note but thought better of it. 

He waved Merlin off and seemed to walk into a hug as he turned, it was awkward because Arthur was holding a box of his things. He spat long brown hair out of his mouth and the guy embracing him jumped back, he looked like an excitable puppy. Soft brown eyes crinkled at the edges as he welcomed Arthur.

"Hello, I'm Gwaine. Its time for the tour." He took the box from Arthur and grabbed Arthur's wrist lightly to drag him into the next room. Arthur followed him, trying not to show his surprise and disgruntlement. 

Gwaine was certainly enthusiastic. Arthur introduced himself as they walked around the house, Gwaine ignored him just throwing a "Yeah, I know." Then continued to blather on about where he'd got the bathroom tiles from (on a trip in Portugal, if you were curious) and that there wasn't a bathroom schedule. 

Finally they arrived in the kitchen, where an unbelievably tall, muscled man was standing frying something in a pan wearing an apron that said 'Kiss the Cook.'

"And this is my husband, Percy." Gwaine said, standing on his tip toes to kiss the man on the cheek. 

Arthur made a startled noise and Gwaine turned to him with his eyes narrowed. Seeing Arthur's shocked face, the atmosphere shifted, Gwaine drew up a bit. 

"Problem?" Gwaine asked, his smile tight. Percy was gripping his spatula. 

Arthur snapped out of his stunned silence. "Not at all. Merlin just didn't mention it." 

Gwaine relaxed and clapped him on the back, showed Arthur to his room and left him to settle in. 

He noticed a bunch of flowers in the bottom of his box, he was sure they weren't his. He pulled them out, it was a handful of yellow roses tied with an elastic band. Arthur chuckled. They mist be from Merlin. He didn't know how Merlin had done it but it was a sweet idea, it definitely brightened the room. 

Arthur hopped downstairs to ask for a vase and the WiFi code. Gwaine rose an eyebrow at the inquiry for a vase. Arthur explained that Merlin had given him some flowers and that if it was okay, he wished to keep them in his room. He also asked for Merlin's address to send him something in return as a thank you for his help.

Gwaine grinned, jotted down the address and then picked out one of the ugliest vases Arthur had ever seen. Arthur didn't comment on it but his revulsion probably showed on his face, Gwaine laughed and gave a quick apology. Gwaine explained that Percy had bad allergies, so they tended not to get flowers and that the vase was a gift from a great aunt. 

Arthur lugged himself back upstairs, a vase filled with water in his hand and phone pinging with notifications in his pocket as the internet authentication was verified. 

As soon as he reached his room, he messily shoved the beautiful flowers in the ugly vase, wincing at his unfortunate tendency to rush things. He'd never been very neat but he felt bad as he watched a petal fall off one of the roses. 

He sat on his bed and stared at his phone screen, Gwen had tried messaging him. He ignored them and opened up Google to see what flowers he should send Merlin. 

He glanced at the clock and groaned. He'd called in sick at work today, he had no doubt that his boss would be up his ass all day about why he wasn't in. His boss was usually an okay guy but he was a bit anally retentive, George had always been a hard core perfectionist. Even when he was seriously ill, like plague level sickness, George still graced the office and preceded to make everyone else ill.

He shook his head and stood up, his phone tumbled to the floor. He quickly picked it up to check for cracks and Gwen's name flashed on the screen. 

Oh shit, shit, shit 

His fingers tapped the End Call button then he sighed loudly and raked a hand through his hair. A timid knock at his door made him turn. 

"Bad time?" Gwaine asked, half in the room. He lingered by the doorway. 

"Accidental call to someone I really don't want to talk to." Arthur said. Gwaine gave him a sympathetic look. 

"Percy's made some lunch, if you want to join. Usually tenants get their own lunch or have to pay but you're a friend of Merlin's, so its on us if you do want to join." Gwaine's fingers tapped a tune on the doorknob. 

Arthur nodded hesitantly. He was worried he was taking advantage of these peoples kindness. He'd never witnessed generosity like this, ever. Living with Uther did make positive qualities seem like rare assets, he would have to practice being less surprised at others thoughtfulness.  
He followed Gwaine down to the living room where three sets of cutlery were set out around the small table, a large bouquet of flowers starred as the center piece. Arthur recalled Gwaine mentioning Percy had allergies. 

Unfortunately, Arthur wore his emotions like a canvas did paint. 

"Merlin." Gwaine said, like it was an explanation. 

At Arthur's puzzled look, Gwaine continued. "They're fake flowers, Merlin believes every home should have them." 

Gwaine broke out in a smile suddenly and laughed lightly. Percy was dishing up the meals in the kitchen, he grinned at Gwaine over the counter. Arthur watched the exchange with yearning, he wished he had that. 

Gwen was right, despite seeing each other for six years they'd never been able to convey anything without words. They'd never had the secret communications that most couples did, the ability to converse with a flicker of eyes. Arthur sat down, ignoring the envy bubbling in him. 

Gwaine pursed his lips and sat opposite him then told Arthur the memory that had caused his wide grin. "When we first got the B&B Merlin brought real flowers as a gift and Percy damn near died. We didn't know he had an allergy until then." 

Gwaine's smile remained but there was an odd look in his eyes. It was clear that despite his joking tone, he'd been worried, even with the knowledge that Percy was perfectly alive and safe now. Gwaine glanced at his husband quickly and received a reassuring smile that probed him to continue the tale. 

"The next time Merlin visited, he brought fake flowers. I don't think he's ever gotten over the guilt of seeing Percy swell up like a tomato." 

Percy joined them then, kissing Gwaine on the cheek after handing the dishes out and settling in next to his husband.

"Your right about that, he didn't stop apologising for at least a year." Percy said. 

Arthur held a small smile. He didn't know Merlin, not really, but he wasn't surprised. Arthur picked up a bread roll and broke it open, steamy heat rose from it and he smattered a gracious amount of butter on it then dunked it into the stew-soup that he'd been handed. 

He wouldn't lie, he was a little embarrassed at the groan he let out after he'd swallowed his mouthful. The bread dissolved on his tongue and the strange soup was delicious. 

"Oh my God." Arthur put a hand to his mouth and blushed, Gwaine laughed loudly and Percy looked satisfied. 

"Sorry." Arthur said. "I think this is the best meal I've ever had. I'm used to meals cooked in under five minutes by a microwave. Do you cook for a living?" 

Percy shook his head and picked up his spoon. "Well, technically. I thought of doing it once as a profession but then I met a handsome Irish man who distracted me. Luckily we bought a B&B and I got to resume my favourite past time." 

"Favourite?" Gwaine asked, Arthur detected a lewd undertone. Percy gave him a reproachful look and sent an apologetic one to Arthur. 

Arthur did note that Percy had a very light pink tinge to his cheeks, he didn't see it but he was pretty sure that Percy tapped his knee against Gwaine's. Gwaine was grinning rakishly into his soup. They were the poster couple for domestic bliss. 

All of them stayed up hours after their dishes were empty, chatting happily. Gwaine found it particularly interesting that Arthur had met Merlin by fluke, Percy elbowed him a severe look on his face. 

"I ship it." Gwaine said, winking. 

"Not everyone is gay, Gwaine." Percy sighed. 

Arthur shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. He gulped down the tea that had been placed in front of him at least four anecdotes ago. It was cold, Arthur drank it anyway. 

Gwaine looked at him, a curious look in his eyes. Even Percy was looking at him now, eyebrow raised. 

Arthur cleared his throat. "Well, actually, I'm bisexual." 

Gwaine sat back against the sofa cushion. "Wonders never cease." He said, shaking his head. He was smiling though. 

Percy rolled his eyes at Gwaine and offered another round of tea. Arthur declined but Gwaine hopped up to help Percy clear away the various biscuits and teacups that were strewn across the coffee table. 

Arthur sat fidgeting, he opted to scroll through social media to distract himself from the awkward repressive silence. He didn't realise how much he enjoyed socialising, besides Gwen and the occasional coworker, Arthur was usually quite reserved and isolated. 

Percy came back in, no tea in sight. He sat and leaned close in a conspirational manner over the coffee table. Arthur put his phone away.

"I'm sorry about Gwaine." His voice was low. "He's always excited to meet Merlin's friends. Merlin often has people that come to stay with us for a little while." 

Percy smiled. "You'd think by now that Gwaine would've figured out that not everyone is as open as he is about their personal life." 

Arthur nodded and said it was fine, Gwaine hadn't forced a confession out of him. He wasn't completely comfortable with some topics they'd discussed but he hadn't minded too much. 

Although Gwaine was shockingly upfront about numerous subjects that most people would shy away from with people they knew well let alone with strangers, Arthur found it a refreshing change from the stuffy banal conversations he dealt with when chatting to colleagues. 

Arthur was about to ask what Percy meant by other friends having stayed here and if it was a common occurrence but Gwaine came back in, balancing two shaky cups in his hands. He handed one to Percy, carefully placed his own down then flopped back down onto the sofa. 

"So, what time do you have to get up for work tomorrow?" Gwaine asked. Arthur groaned. He'd forgotten that work and life had existed for a few sweet hours. It was like an alternate universe this B&B. 

Gwaine asked if he would want breakfast but Arthur shook his head. He didn't know what time Gwaine or Percy woke up but he suspected it wasn't as early as him.  
Now that his line of thoughts were focused on work he found himself tense, stressed about the many questions popping up in his head about how he was going to get to work. His car was still outside his old flat, he hadn't thought of that when Merlin had given him a lift. He'd just waltzed back into Merlin's car, head full of jokes and hands full of stuff he'd gathered into a box. 

Usually Arthur walked to work but it was quite a distance now, he'd been relieved when he moved in with Gwen that his workplace wasn't very far. Arthur frowned at the memory, he'd been more excited about not having to wake up super early to drive to work than he was about sharing a home with his girlfriend. 

He concluded that the bus was the only option open to him. He quickly searched the bus routes. Luckily there was one only a short walk from the B&B, Arthur sighed in relief. 

He broke out of his train of thought as Gwaine moved to switch the living room light on and close the curtains. He hadn't realised how late it had gotten. 

"Would you like some dinner or anything?" Gwaine inquired. 

Arthur politely declined. "No, I'm full from the lovely meal from earlier. Thank you though." 

Gwaine gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, phew. Me too. Percy sure knows how to make a man feel full." 

Arthur blushed all the way to his roots, Gwaine didn't catch on at first and when he did he laughed so loud that Percy came out from the kitchen to ask what the joke was which made Gwaine laugh harder. Arthur's lips had pulled into a grin. 

Percy shrugged and busied himself with neatening the place mats. The fireplace had been replaced with one of those fake heaters, Arthur noticed that the mantle was littered with photographs and postcards. He moved closer to it. 

His eyes latched onto a photo of Merlin though he looked different, he must've been a lot younger. Besides him was a girl with big doe eyes and a winning smile. Gwaine must've been taking the photograph because he wasn't in it.  
When he turned to Gwaine, who had quietly approached him he asked who the girl in the picture was. Gwaine gave a sad smile. 

"Freya." His finger gently touched her face before he placed the photo back above the fireplace. Arthur wanted to ask but didn't, he'd never seen such a solemn expression on Gwaine before. 

"We met her during Sixth Form. She was Merlin's first love. She inspired me to open a B&B. She had stayed at my house secretly, I had to hide her from my parents." He smiled fondly. 

"Merlin met her at the florists and told me she needed somewhere to stay. Merlin seems to attract waywards and strays, a lot of them end up here for a bit. Freya was wonderful, really one of the nicest people you could ever meet." Gwaine paused and looked away from the picture. "She died three months after she started dating Merlin." 

Arthur didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry." 

Gwaine shook his head. "Life can be cruel." 

Percy came over, hugging Gwaine from behind. "Everything okay?" 

"Yeah." He replies, putting his hands over Percy's then pulling away. 

"You wanna watch some TV? Pointless is on, I love that show." Gwaine offered. 

Arthur declined and excused himself back to his room, his mind still on Freya and Merlin and wayward strays. It was quiet and cold. He got ready for bed and tucked up for the night. He took out the bookmark in the latest Stephen King novel and read for a while. Gwen had suggested the book to him, Arthur closed it with a sigh. 

Although he wasn't heartbroken, he was mourning the loss of a relationship and a friend. He had really liked Gwen, loved her, it had just faded into a more platonic feeling. Arthur couldn't feel too bad as Gwen had admitted the same thing. 

He turned over and hugged the covers closer to him and put it out of his mind. He thought back to his evening and felt grateful that he'd stumbled into Emrys Arrangements and subsequently the B&B and drifted towards sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow roses mean friendship


	3. Chapter 3

After slogging the day away at work, staying back later than usual and consequently missing his bus, Arthur decided to stop by the florists to see Merlin as he was passing the shop on his way home.

He trod down the familiar alley, which Arthur seemed to have mistaken in his memory as he was sure that the shop had been elsewhere on the high street, he was also certain that he'd had that exact same thought before. He did get a strange feeling every time he travelled down the high street, eyes always peeled for a gap between shops. 

The door of the florists dinged as he entered and he found himself enveloped by the perfumed scent of the many flowers crowding the shop. There was no one behind the counter. 

There was a small bell with a sign that said 'Please use if no one is at the till, someone will be with you shortly'

Arthur's finger hovered over the silver button when the staff room door opened, he hastily retreated his hand into his pocket. 

Merlin looked up surprised. "Arthur? Hi. What are you doing here?" 

Arthur's cheeks burned, he hadn't realised how incongruous it was to just drop in unannounced and for no reason, especially as he wasn't here to buy flowers. 

"Oh, um. I was thinking I could buy you a coffee, as I happened to be passing by." Arthur said. 

"That's very kind of you." Merlin smiled. "There's a great coffee shop just down the road, I'd really love a latte." 

Arthur nodded. At Merlin's expectant and slightly confused look, he realised that Merlin meant now. 

"Oh, oh yeah sure. That's- Yeah, I'll be back soon." Arthur scrambled for the door. 

A soon as he was out of sight, he cursed himself, angry at his stupidity. He should've said together, after Merlin had finished work. He sighed and scouted the street for this coffee shop. The line was quite long. He waited patiently, lingering by the counter until he was finally handed his order. He noticed a petite woman, resting her arm on the counter. Arthur squinted at the bracelet she wore, it looked vaguely familiar. 

She was facing away from him and talking to a tall guy, who Arthur had to admit was quite good looking, and emanated a sympathetic, consoling air. She turned suddenly toward the counter, a hand glanced across her face as though wiping a tear away. They both froze. 

"Arthur?" 

Arthur's hand clenched around the To Go cups he was holding. 

He swallowed. "Gwen." 

The man she was with put a hand on her shoulder, a concerned mildly irritated look on his face. The expression didn't suit him. 

"How are you?" Arthur asked, his throat felt like it was swelling. His voice box seemed to increase in size and his voice felt like it was a mere whisper. He cleared his throat. 

"I'm fine." Gwen said, shoulders taught. To say it was awkward was an understatement. 

The guy's eyes flittered between them. Gwen turned to him and whispered in his ear. He nodded, gave her a kiss on the cheek, squeezed her hand then disappeared. A weight lifted off Arthur, one less pressure to face. 

"You-" Gwen pursed her lips and started again. "Why didn't you leave a note? I know that our break up wasn't mutual but I had hoped..." She trailed off seeing the look in Arthur's face. 

Arthur didn't know what she saw but he knew it probably wasn't pretty. "Gwen. We were together for a long time, why didn't you just talk to me?" He wasn't looking for an answer. 

"Why did you move in with me?" He shook his head. "How long have you been seeing him?" 

Arthur was embarrassed and puzzled at the bitter tone that leaked in. They had known each other a long time and the betrayal bit deep. She'd left bite marks on him that weren't going to fade for a long time. He didn't understand what had gone wrong with them. 

Gwen blushed and averted her gaze, she tapped a finger onto the counter they were still stood by, the bangle jingled as she did so. Arthur's eyes focused on it, it was the bangle that he'd given her for her birthday a few years back. 

"We knew each other from work, we were just friends at first. The minute I realised it was something more I told you." She said. 

"His name's Lancelot." Her voice was quiet, it had that soft quality that Gwen had always had but it didn't comfort him anymore, it just irritated him. He knew that soft voice wasn't for him but for the young man watching with keen eyes on a nearby table.

Arthur ignored the searing pain in his hand, the cups were hot even with the cardboard around them. His hand burned and in that moment so did his heart. 

He sighed, he didn't want it to be like this; didn't want to tense his shoulders up every time he saw her or have to avoid going to certain shops for risk of seeing them together. Part of his reaction seemed irrational but it had been a painful and precise break up and Gwen had been the person he relied on for so long, the space she left behind was hard to fill. She'd been so many things to him.

He breathed deeply. "Gwen. It'll take me time. I want you to be happy, I know we weren't working and I don't really have any right to be mad. Just give me some space and some time and I'm sure..." 

Well it wouldn't go back to normal but "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Gwen nodded. Lance came over and her eyes lit up. Arthur tried hard not to flinch because he'd never seen that look on her face, not even in the early stages of their relationship. Her eyes had never sparked as brightly as they did for Lance.

Arthur bid them a swift goodbye and ducked out of the coffee shop, his heart thumping a mile a minute. On his way walking back up he found a bench to sit on to calm himself down. It wasn't that it was a chore meeting people but when its your newly minted ex with her new beau it can be a little hard to take. Arthur blamed his shortness of breath on the hike up, the ridges of the bench dug into his back but Arthur let them, enjoying the biting pain because it made him thoughtless, it blotted out the encounter he'd just had. 

He picked up the coffees and shook off his discomfort. He struggled through the door which closed behind him with a loud clang. 

"Oh, thank you!" Merlin said coming round the counter to collect his latte, Arthur held it out to him and Merlin's greedy fingers wound around it and held it close to him. 

Despite reaching the safe haven of the florist, a space he associated with not having to think and quite literally stopping to smell the flowers, Gwen still managed to reach him. 

He couldn't help but compare himself to this Lancelot fellow. He'd been handsome enough, Arthur admitted. He seemed kind, concerned for Gwen. Arthur stared at the plastic lid covering his coffee. 

He couldn't define exactly *why* Lance was better suited to Gwen than he was and that annoyed him, the unknowing burrowed into his skin and itched. He looked nothing like Lance but he knew that appearance wasn't why they seemed right for each other where he and Gwen hadn't. There was a visible spark between the two that had never existed between himself and Gwen, it made Arthur want to tug all his hair out or punch a wall. 

"You okay?" Merlin asked bringing the hot coffee to his lips. 

If Arthur hadn't been so distracted by the discomfort that still resounded in him from seeing Gwen, he probably would've watched Merlin's mouth with more intent. Instead he stared at the bright orange lilies. Hatred, he remembered. Merlin had told him when he'd first ordered them for Gwen not knowing the meaning. He wondered what the flower for envy was. 

"Arthur?" Merlin repeated. His moonlight face suddenly seemed a lot closer than it had before. Something in Arthur's stomach danced as he noted that he could count Merlin's separate eyelashes as they fanned over his crystalline blue eyes. 

"What?" Arthur cringed at how loud it sounded, Merlin just tilted his head. 

"You okay?" Merlin said slowly. Arthur nodded took a meek sip of his drink. 

"Fine. Thanks." Arthur said tersely. 

Merlin narrowed this eyes and gave Arthur a look from over his coffee cup. 

"So, I've been thinking, seeing as you are sort of in my friend group now. I mean- You are, right, a friend?" Merlin stammered. 

Arthur gave a quick nod, encouraging Merlin to continue before gulping down some coffee. 

"Well, we're all going out tonight to celebrate me finally paying back the business loan on the shop. So if you wanted to come then you're very welcome. I'm sure Gwaine and Percy will happily give you a lift seeing as they are going too." 

Arthur considered for a moment: Should he mope in his room like a teenage boy over bumping into Gwen and the life they could've had or should he go out and forget about it by having fun with his new friends. It wasn't a choice that required much thought. 

"Sure. I'll be there. Is it okay if I get your number? In case you change your mind." 

Merlin smiled. "I won't change my mind, don't worry." 

He quickly jotted down his number on a scrap of paper and he wrote something else on the other side and told Arthur not to read it until after he left. 

"Well, I better get going then." Arthur joked, shoving the note in his back pocket. He waved Merlin goodbye and as soon as he was out of the door he filched the paper from his pocket and typed Merlin's number into his phone. 

He turned over the other side of the note. There in messy black writing it said: I know the bouquet was from you. Thank you X

He'd even added a kiss on the end, that would explain Merlin's faint blush as Arthur left. 

Arthur felt himself grinning stupidly at the slip of paper as he made his way back to the B&B, he went via his old apartment to pick up his car.

As soon as he arrived, the door opened with a painful screeching sound and his keys- Yes, they'd given him a copy- jangled as he took them out of the stiff lock, he was bombarded with: 

"Are you going?" 

"We can drive you."

"Has Merlin asked you yet?" 

"You look startled, what's wrong?" 

Arthur wasn't sure how he did it but three of those questions were from Gwaine and they'd been spoken within the space of a few seconds. Percy had barley finished his sentence by the time Gwaine was on his third. 

Arthur blinked, frozen with his keys in his hand as he tried to process all the rapid fire questions. 

"Yes. If its not a bother, a lift would be great. Yes, Merlin asked me and what's wrong is that I've only just stepped inside and I've been drowned in questions." 

Gwaine took a step back. A smile or an apology lay hesitant on his lips, Arthur wasn't sure which and he didn't get to find out because an alarm in the kitchen went off at a pitch and rate that implied it wasn't a timer. 

"Gwaine! You said you'd watch the oven!" Percival scolded him lightly and hurried to save whatever the hell was causing that noise. 

Arthur turned to Gwaine, who was wearing a rather doleful look. 

"Sorry, Percy. I got distracted and I wanted to know if Arthur was going, he might get to meet Will and-"

"Who's Will?" Arthur asked. 

"See. That's why I'm excited, Merlin rarely ever introduces people to Will. Merlin must like you." Gwaine picked up an apple from the fruit bowl.

Arthur wasn't sure why Will was important, so the question slipped through his mouth before he had a chance to stop it. "Is Will Merlin's boyfriend?" 

Gwaine choked, bits of apple flying everywhere as he tried to heave in a breath and dispel pieces that had gone down his throat. 

Arthur thumped his back and seeing Gwaine's shoulders start to shudder considered ringing the emergency services but as Gwaine turned to him he wasn't blue in the face but trying his best not to laugh. 

"Will- Merlin's-" Gwaine cracked up again. Arthur assumed it was a no.

Percy had finally stopped whatever disaster was happening with the oven however he hadn't stopped it in quite enough time, Gwaine's laughter died as he saw the decimated, black thing that Percy took out of the oven. 

Arthur wasn't sure whether he dare ask what it had been before it had met its doom. 

"Chicken." Percy said. "Is not supposed to look like this." 

Gwaine ignored Percy, though he did look guilty, and instead opted to discuss Merlin's intentions by inviting Arthur. The suggestive manner in which Gwaine debated the reasons prompted a light whack on the shoulder from Percival and a horrible itchy feeling that crawled all over Arthur's face like a rash. 

They all piled into one car, Arthur was sat in the back like a child while Gwaine and Percival sat in the front. Casting looks back at Arthur, Gwaine told Percy to pull over so he could sit in the back too.  
Used to his husband's antics, Percy didn't question it. Arthur was grateful, he felt pathetic to think it but he'd felt a bit lonley and excluded. He knew they hadn't pushed him to the back on purpose, there was nowhere else for him to sit but being alone in the shadowed backseat left his mind free to think of things that he'd rather avoid; Like what if Merlin did mean more than simple kindness and why was Lancelot so much better than him? Gwaine was a welcome distraction even if he was like a loud, rambunctious puppy. 

The journey stretched on but somehow the chatter didn't end. Most of his car journeys with Gwen were mostly silent or stilted with conversation forced out by the obligation to speak. Actually, at points Arthur wanted Gwaine to shut up and if the exasperated looks Percival was throwing to the back seat via the mirror was any sign, Arthur wasn't the only one. 

Arthur lay his head on the head rest as Gwaine continued to drone on. Arthur felt content for the first time in a long time. He hadn't realised that happiness had managed to pass him by. 

The car stuttered to a halt as they parked up outside of a slightly run down looking pub. Two of the letters marking the pub's name had fallen off. Arthur bit his lip. Maybe this was a mistake, he thought. The door to the pub swung open to reveal Merlin. 

He was dazzling, under the half light of the car park. He looked incredible in tight fitted jeans and a rather obnoxious scarf wound around his neck. It was summer for Christ's sake, Arthur tells him as much as they approach the noisy pub. 

Merlin's neck in a pale crescent as he threw his head back and laughed. The last remnants of his amusement trickled to a halt as he held the door open and Gwaine, followed by Percy shoved their way inside. Merlin led them over to where they were sitting, right at the bar. Arthur was starting to suspect that this get together was a literal booze and banter type of gig. Arthur wasn't sure what he'd been expecting but somehow this wasn't it. 

He surveyed the grimy pub and noted with disdain that the wallpaper was peeling and stained with yellow blotches like mould, though Arthur suspected it was nicotine from the smokers. It stank of stale beer, old cigarettes and fried food. The grease in the atmosphere was settling on Arthur's clothes, his exposed skin, Arthur felt like making an excuse to leave for the sake of his health. 

The noise of the roaring television and the bustling music were drowned out by the incessant conversation that flowed in the room. Wishing he could shut it off or escape, Arthur focused on Merlin instead but had to divert his attention yet again when he caught a look of Gwaine that he wasn't quite sure how to infer. He watched the bartender, a simple looking lad with a sweep of light brown hair and eyes to match. He appeared a little dumpy and sallow, it was probably just the crappy lighting. 

Feeling eyes on him, Arthur randomly chose a drink off the specials, nerves too jumbled to properly read anything. Hearing the snort of the bartender, he was starting to regret whatever it was he just ordered. 

The drink was placed in front of him and Arthur hoped he wasn't blushing, it was a tall pink drink with a small umbrella. Gwaine looked like he was trying not to laugh and Merlin looked nervous as he glanced at Arthur. The bartender still held a horrible sneer on his face. 

"The umbrella big enough for you?" The guy asked, elbows on the counter. 

Feeling embarrassed and angry, Arthur blurted "Your customer service is appalling." 

The bartender straightened, slapping the cloth he'd been leaning on over his shoulder before folding his arms. "As is your attitude." 

Merlin sighed. 

Arthur continued. "I have the right mind to find your manager and have a word with him." 

"Your customer service is appalling." The bartender mocked. "God where did you get this guy from, Merlin?" 

He looked at Arthur. "I am the manager. Go ahead and complain, sweet cheeks." 

"You're the manager? No wonder this place is such a dump then." Arthur quipped. 

Gwaine was hiding an amused smile behind his glass and Percy watched with concern and nudged Gwaine hard enough for him to dislodge his drink. 

Merlin frowned. "Will, stop it." 

Arthur paused. This was Will? 

"I will not. He started it. He's a right pillock, coming in here thinking he's all that with his posh clothes and his stupid accent and his preconceived notions about my place. I retain the right to chuck him out and not serve him." 

Arthur swallowed, not wanting to cause a scene or upset Merlin. "I think it's best if I leave." 

He directed an apology to Merlin and exited. The door closed behind him right as he realised he'd gotten a lift. He could call a taxi but it would be expensive. 

He leaned his head back and groaned, this was so not how he'd seen tonight going. 

He turned when he heard the door creak. The noise and chatter of the pub bubbled and faded as the door opened then shut, Merlin stood a few feet away. 

"You okay?" He asked. 

"No, I'm an idiot. Its incurable." 

Merlin smiled and then quickly looked at the floor, grin softening. 

"My remarks about this place and his service weren't very kind." Arthur admitted.

"You were being a bit of a prat." Merlin agreed. 

Arthur looked at him surprised. Arthur rarely acknowledged when he was wrong and the lack of response on Merlin's half was, well, disheartening. 

"Sympathy, Merlin, you heard of it?"

"Impolite, Arthur, have you heard of it?" Merlin grinned. 

Slowly, Arthur mirrored the expression. Arthur wasn't a bully but like his father he seemed to exude a Don't Mess with Me energy that often meant people submitted to him, Merlin was an odd one. He didn't follow any of the rules, he wore scarfs in summer, was a badass florist, as well as a caring friend but one that'll happily tell you when your being an ass.

Arthur was thankful in some ways that he'd broken up with Gwen because if he hadn't he would've stayed the same boring person, pressured by a job he didn't like with no friends. At least now he had friends and he was finally looking at a job as a teacher or baker, two things he'd always wanted to do but his father had frowned upon it. 

"Sorry I made a mess of things. I don't think I should go back in there, I don't think Will would be overjoyed by my presence." Arthur shrugged, apologetic. 

"Its okay. Will was being a prat too. Gwaine and Percy want to stay for a bit, they haven't seen Will in a while. Do you want to, I don't know, go out for takeout? Are you hungry?" Merlin asked. 

Arthur nodded. "Yeah, sure. That'd be nice." 

Merlin nodded and excused himself, popping back into the pub to get his coat and say his goodbyes. 

Merlin returned, Arthur was already lingering outside the lurid yellow car that unfortunately belonged to Merlin. 

"So, what do you fancy?" Merlin asked. 

"What?" 

Merlin looked over to the passengers seat. "Food. Takeout, remember?" 

"Oh. Yes." Arthur deflated. "Um, I don't mind. Chinese maybe? Do you have a favourite place?" 

Merlin turned the radio up a little and bobbed his head to the beat as he turned a corner. "There's a place called Chinese Whispers, the noodles there are to die for." 

"Sounds good."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone's patience and understanding, I've updated all of the previous chapters and I promise I'll update the new chapter (new content yayy) within the next month. Life keeps getting in the way but I will try to keep a better updating schedule.
> 
> Enjoy! And I hope everyone has a great 2020 

The two finally relaxed, slumping in their seats, sated, after having stuffing themselves silly. 

"How on earth did you manage to eat that much and still be the size of a stick?" Arthur harrumphed. 

Merlin stuck his tongue out. "You're just jealous." 

"Are you calling me fat?" Arthur joked, a curved eyebrow accentuating the fake astonished expression. 

A waiter came over to ask if they wanted anything else and to clear the cluttered table. They both declined and asked for the check. 

Merlin bit the inside of his cheek. 

"What?" Arthur prompted, Merlin wasn't good at hiding when he had something on his mind. 

Merlin hesitated. "I was just wondering if, um, if you've seen Gwen since..." Merlin drifted off, not needing to finish the sentence. 

Arthur took a deep breath. "Yeah, when I went to get coffee we accidentally saw each other. That's probably why I was acting weird earlier." 

"Earlier?" Merlin repeated. "As in, today? You should've said something!" He exclaimed. 

Arthur shrugged, picking at the tassel on the tablecloth. "Not much to say, it just made me feel weird. She was with someone else." 

Merlin gave a quick sympathetic glance. "I'm sorry." He said, his hand reaching over to cover Arthur's briefly. 

"It's okay. I'm just moving on with the next stages of my life." Merlin's hand over his, for the short flutter of time it was, made Arthur want to grab his hand and hold on forever. He hadn't held someone else's hand in so long, even platonically. Gwen, despite what many think, isn't the hand holding type. 

Arthur shuffled the cutlery on his plate. "So, on the subject of women and love, do you have a special someone? Someone you haven't yet mentioned?" 

Merlin sipped his drink, a small shake of his head and a light blush fading as it stretched over his cheeks then disappeared. "No. There isn't anyone." He shrugged. 

Arthur cleared his throat. "I'm surprised a guy like you doesn't have a constant stream of women begging for your attention. I mean, women supposedly love men who know about flowers and all that romantic stuff." 

"Ah, alas tis a lie." Merlin smiled, though it seemed a bit stiff.

The waiter came back holding a small silver platter with a card reader on it. 

"I'll pay." Arthur said, pulling out his wallet. 

"No, Arthur- Really, its fine. I'll pay." Merlin said, fumbling with his card. 

"No, no. You've already been so extremely kind. This one's on me." 

"No-" Arthur had already paid. The waiter looked at them with a small smirk and handed Arthur the receipt. 

Merlin shook his head lightly at Arthur but was smiling. "Thanks." 

They rose from their seats, chatting as they did so. 

They were on the pavement, headed to the car park when Merlin slowed to a stop, halting unexpectedly.

"Arthur." He said. Arthur looked back at him.

"I'm not seeing anyone. But I just thought you should know, I'm gay." Merlin's elvin ears were highlighted by the street lamp they were standing under and it momentarily stole all of Arthur's attention.

"Arthur?" Merlin repeated, nervous.

"Okay." He gave him a reassuring smile before continuing their discussion.

"As I was saying, milk chocolate is so much better than dark chocolate. I mean, c'mon my _dad_ likes dark chocolate. It's-" Arthur ruckled up his nose and pulled a face to show his distaste.

Merlin was still stood there, gormless and now a few paces behind as Arthur had started walking again, not realising that Merlin wasn't following. 

Merlin shook himself out of it and soon caught up, he found himself grinning as he bumped shoulders with Arthur. 

"You're wrong, by the way. Dark chocolate is the best. I just have superior taste buds to you." 

"Oh like hell you do."

When they finally did reach Merlin's monstrosity of a car niether of them actually got in it. Instead they loitered, continuing conversations and then starting new ones and interjecting half forgotten ones from earlier. Arthur didn't think he'd ever spoken so much in his life. 

Merlin's phone pinged. He looked at it and saw the time. "Oh, I'm really sorry but I should really get going. I've got to get up early tomorrow, I've got a morning shift and I'm probably covering Mithian's evening shift." 

"Oh." Arthur felt a little disappointed. "No, no it's late. So we'll head back then, yeah?" 

They clambered back into the car and Merlin dropped Arthur off with a graceful but hasty farewell. 

Arthur felt rather odd after Merlin left, he wasn't sure why. He sat, utterly listless, on the sofa and idly flicked through tv channels. Arthur found himself unable to concentrate, whether it was cheesy soap opera plots or the car too hits on the music channel. It seemed Arthur was preoccupied, thinking. Although whatever he was thinking about remained a mystery, even to Arthur himself. 

The front door rattled, and it seemed to shake Arthur into action. He got up and padded towards it. Had Merlin forgotten something? 

Someone tried the door handle once, twice, then cursed. 

Arthur backed away and looked around, hoping for a bat or even a book, anything that could be used as a weapon. 

The door swung open and Arthur stood there, vulnerable and defenseless. 

Gwaine half collapsed through the doorway and Percy yanked him upright and propped him between himself and the door.

Arthur exhaled his relief, his fisted hands relaxed and his shoulders loosening. 

Gwaine muttered something but it was so slurred it was incomprehensible. Percy must've understood or simply wanted the grumbling to stop for he hushed him and murmured something in return. 

The stream of words didn't stop, Arthur could swear he caught Merlin's name and possibly Will's but Gwaine was in too much of a state to confirm it. 

Gwaine turned a repulsive shade of grey-green and ran on wobbly legs to the bathroom. Percy sighed loudly. 

"He was sneaking shots without me knowing." A fond smile was smeared over his face, an adoring look in his eye at the sounds of Gwaine puking in the background filtered into the room.

"Serves him right, the sneaky bastard." Percy said, putting the kettle on.

"Right." Arthur's heart had stopped pacing, air had entered back into his lungs after being stunned at the thought he was being robbed. "Well, I need a lie down. Thanks for bringing me put to the pub, I'm sorry I screwed things up with Will." 

Percy snorted, pouring the hot water into the cups. "Will's a tosser sometimes but he's a good mate once you dig past all the bullshit." 

Arthur blinked, he had never heard Percy swear so much, even if it was in an affectionate way. 

"So." Percy turned to him as the tea stewed. "Where did you and Merlin disappear off to?" 

"Oh, uh. We went to grab some food. Chinese." There was a pause. 

"Anyway, I'm actually just headed off to bed." Arthur had already shuffled toward the stairs when he added. "Goodnight and I hope Gwaine doesn't die." 

Percy laughed and hailed a "Sweet dreams" as Arthur climbed the stairs. 

It was 3:29 in the morning when Arthur woke with a start, his heart thundering as the rain pattered against the window pane like stones. He grumbled and rolled over. 

He blinked as his dreams filtered into his memory, images already slipping. Flowers bloomed in slow motion then in fast forward and colours danced. Arthur had felt a little like he was on some kind of narcotics trip. A shadowed featureless man had glowing gold eyes and a pale outstretched hand. 

Arthur sat up for a minute, back leaning against he cold headboard before inevitably needing to get back under the much warmer covers. 

He tried to sleep again, tossed and turned for hours in the darkness but the lingering images of half forgotten dreams burned on the back of his eyelids. 

Arthur watched as his room brightened and the birds began to whistle soft tunes as the dawn rose. He huffed and turned yet again in his narrow bed. 

Arthur checked the time on his phone and switched his alarm off before it sounded, grinning like a mad man as he did so. There was something intensely satisfying about being awake before the alarm. 

Gwaine would be happy, he always complained about Arthur's "loud unnecessary, annoying, stupid, expletive, expletive, expletive" alarm every morning. 

Arthur got up silently and readied himself for work. He was up much earlier than usual, normally in a sleep deprived manner he would slam the snooze button for the first five or so alarms. (Doesn't everyone do that?) 

He was surprised to find both Percy and Gwaine in the kitchen. 

"God, you look worse than I do." Gwaine said as a way of greeting.

"And that's saying something." Percy added. 

He glanced over at Arthur and did a double take. "You alright mate?" 

Arthur gave a garbled yes and then a dazed nod to reaffirm it upon seeing their doubtful faces. He looked at the coffee that had magically manifested in front of him through squinted eyes and downed it, scolding his throat in the process. 

He announced that he planned on walking to work, something that niether Gwaine nor Percy were comfortable with - they worried in his half dead state Arthur would get hit by a bus or something. 

But the thought of fresh air had a certain irresistible appeal today, Arthur thought he might even have time to pop by and see Merlin on his way to work. The thought cheered him up. 

The familiar chime of the shop bell rang as Arthur entered the poky florist. There was something very homely and easy about the cramped shop. It seemed like a place where nothing ever changed. But it had changed, the flower stock, the ribbons but the most noticeably change today was the complete stranger stood behind the counter. 

She was rather stunning, her hair was tied back in a neat plait with some loose tendrils to frame her face and her smile was bright and cheerful. She welcomed him into the shop, practically exuding amicability. 

Arthur was just opening his mouth to ask where Merlin was when the man himself appeared. He startled at Arthur's presence. 

"Didn't know you had co workers, Merlin." Arthur said, nodding towards the woman behind the till, hinting at Merlin to introduce them. 

"This is Mithian, I mentioned her yesterday, when we were at the Chinese."

"Ah. Yes, Mithian." Arthur said, recalling. Merlin had managed to leave out the fact that his coworker was gorgeous, we're talking like model worthy beauty. As was Merlin, not that Arthur would ever tell either of them his appreciation of their physiques. 

"Hello." She said again. She seemed pleasant, very smiley. Arthur wondered if it was a job requirement to work in a florists. 

"Hi, I'm Arthur." Arthur nodded and awkwardly put his hand up in a pathetic half wave before letting it drop back to his side. 

"Have you worked here long?" He asked. 

Mithian shook her head. "No, so it's very kind of Merlin to let me leave before my shift ends." She said smiling at him. 

"My cousins getting married tomorrow but it's a bit of a journey down to the reception so I thought it best to head out today." Her eyes roamed up and down Arthur's frame briefly before she saw Merlin watching and flushed with embarrassment. 

She cleared her throat and added "I still don't have a date to go with, unfortunately." 

She bit her lip and wiped a hand across her forehead before she went back to fiddling with a bunch of tulips, trying to make them more presentable. 

"Did I ever give Elena my congrats? Please pass them on when you see her, or even better I could make a bouquet for them." Merlin suggested. 

"Yeah, she'd love that. You know how she used to fawn all over the shop and the plants." They both smiled at some far away memory. 

Arthur felt oddly out of place in a way he hadn't before. The dynamic was different with a third member. 

"That reminds me, my secretary is going on maternity leave soon so I came in to buy her a bouquet. Everyone at work has got her something and I thought flowers would be better than get another box of chocolates." Arthur said. 

Arthur hadn't intended on buying any flowers. He wasn't lying either but somehow it felt wrong to say he'd only visited to see Merlin when Mithian was in the room. 

Mithian turned towards him. "Do you know what flowers or shall I put something together?" 

Merlin interjected before Arthur could speak "Oh. Mithian does the most wonderful bouquets, you should let her do it." 

"Merlin. You aren't the customer." She scolded lightly. 

"Its Arthur." Merlin said, elongating the vowels. Something in Arthur warmed. 

Mithian finished and handed over the bouquet, her hand lingering as she exchanged the flowers for money. Arthur blinked at Mithian's smile, confused and caught off guard. Arthur could swear he saw Merlin shift out of the corner of his eye. 

Arthur cleared his throat and thanked her. He gave Merlin a swift goodbye, Merlin's small smile struck a wrong cord in Arthur. Arthur wondered if he'd offended Merlin. 

Puzzled, Arthur focused on getting to work. As he continued on his way, he noticed the little card that had a number on and Mithian's name written underneath it. He removed the card from the flowers and put it into his suit pocket. 

It had been so long since Arthur had been in the dating field that the little note had given Arthur something of an adrenaline rush, he'd get a little kickstart of euphoria everytime he saw the note poking out of his pocket whenever he had to get a pen or check his phone.

As soon as Arthur got into the office, he handed Michelle, the receptionist, the bouquet and gave her a brief congrats before moving through the office. He ignored George who came over to play a game of 20 Questions except it was things like "Have you printed off the latest report?" And "Have you been bending the paperclips? You aren't supposed to because..." 

Arthur slumped in his flimsy desk chair and twirled around a little before stopping as George's beady eye flashed. He stilled, his hands gripping the edges of the table as he willed his focus to remain on the boring tasks he has to complete. Arthur day dreamed about doing what James McAvoy's character did in the action movie Wanted where he just stands up, shouts at his boss and becomes an assassin. Arthur sighed, the day had never felt so long. 

When the phone rang, Arthur startled and not quite comprehending that he was getting called let it ring for a while before hastily picking it up, nearly dropping it in his enthusiasm. 

"Hello?" He never ever got calls to his work office, except the once when Gwen has rang up. 

"Hey, I'm meeting Merlin at his shop later if you want to join. We might go out for a drink, probably not to Will's though." Arthur wasn't sure why he was so disappointed, only three people knew this number.

"Hello?" Gwaine repeated. 

"Hi. Yes. That'd be great." Arthur said, mind finally catching up to what Gwaine had said. 

"Cool. So what ya doing? What do people do at office jobs?" Gwaine sounded so genuinely clueless and curious that it made Arthur snort. 

"Paperwork. Waiting. More paperwork. More waiting. Some faxes. Its very boring." Arthur replied. 

"I do hope that's a business call, Arthur." George's sharp voice made Arthur flinch, he moved his feet from the desk to the floor. 

"Who's that?" Gwaine asked. 

"It's just George." Arthur lamented. 

"He sounds like a right tosspot." Arthur was propelled forward by how hard he laughed. 

"Right. I have to go." Arthur said, as he saw George marching his way back over. 

"Deafen me then hang up? Ah, what are friends for. See you later mate." Gwaine said. 

"See ya." Arthur hung up. 

After that phone call, the day went much quicker than Arthur expected. He was cheerful, even, as he left. Michelle gave him an odd look as he passed, a huge grin on his face as he excited the building. 

When he got to Emrys Arrangements, there was no sign of Gwaine. There was no sign of anyone actually. 

A door opened and Arthur turned. Mithian was stood, fiddling with her purse and looking absolutely beautiful in a silk green wrap over dress. 

She noticed him and greeted him with a pretty smile and almond brown eyes that crinkled with delight at the sight of him. He'd seen that look only a few times in his life, part of him was thrilled by the unexpected attraction Mithian felt but a much larger part of him dreaded it. It was so soon after Gwen. He didn't really know Mithian but he knew she deserved better than to be a rebound. 

Arthur was slowly letting go of Gwen but every now and then something would remind him of her and he'd miss her like a punch to the gut, a feeling of regret and guilt that stung. He missed parts of that life, the potential. Thinking of Gwen made Mithian's number in his pocket feel like a sweetie after the dentist tells you that you need a filling. 

"Back so soon, another posies to purchase?" Mithian asked, head tilted to where Arthur had frozen near the door. 

"Oh, uh. I'm meeting Merlin and another friend here before we all go out." He explained. 

Gwaine, perfect timing and all, slinked through the door. 

"Where's Merlin?" He asked. 

Arthur shrugged. 

"Where's Percy?" 

"Booking some people in, he might join later if he's free. He said he'd text." Gwaine said. 

Gwaine raised an appraising eyebrow at Mithian before side glancing at Arthur with a questioning look. Mithian must've caught it too because she smiled and raised her eyebrow back, her arms folded. Too many challenging eyebrows were pointed his way, so when Merlin finally entered it was a nice reprieve. 

Mithian picked up her bag. Arthur was puzzled. "Are you coming with us?" 

Mithian laughed. "No, no. I've got to get to that wedding. I'll walk to the car park with you lot though." 

Arthur mock sighed at the sight of Merlin's car. Merlin held a secret smile and Gwaine just looked confused.

Gwaine had all just got in the car when a frustrated yell a few cars away from them distracted them.

They looked over, it was Mithian looking frustrated and panicked. 

Merlin had started towards her when Arthur had stopped him. "It's okay, I got it." 

Merlin looked like he was going to protest but Arthur had already started walking away. 

"You alright?" Arthur said approaching her. Her head whipped as she looked at him then shook her head, her fingers fumbling with her phone. 

"No, my car has gone and broke down. Typical." She paced, still fiddling with her phone. "I can't leave it here because I'll get a fine for over night parking." 

She continued. "And its the stupid bank holiday, so I don't know if anyone will even come out to help. I don't even know who to call. And I really can't delay or I'll hit traffic and then I'll never get to my hotel in time and I can't miss this wedding and-" Hearing Mithian's rising distress, both Merlin and Gwaine broke from their intense discussion to come over and assist. 

Arthur reassured her and asked what was wrong with the car. 

"The tyre is just completely knackered. I didn't realise this morning otherwise I would've gone to get it fixed." She said. Arthur walked around and assessed the wheels, she was right she had a flat tyre at the front. 

"You got any spares?" Arthur asked. Mithian nodded.

"Yeah, one. Its in the boot. I still have to call someone out to put it on though." She looked miserable, probably calculating the cost of a repair van, a new tyre and how much time she'd be delayed. 

"No need." Arthur grinned. He gestured to open the boot. 

The spare was a bit rusty but it would do, Arthur was probably a bit rusty as well he hadn't done a thing like this in years. 

He lugged it out the back and rolled it over to the flat one. Merlin's blue eyes were drilling a hole into Arthur, as were Gwaine's. He quickly told them about the mechanics course he did as a teenager, he broke off before he could say that he stopped because his father had thought it "unfit" for his son to be considering as a career path. 

When he looked up, Merlin's eyes flashed with sympathy. Oblivious to it, Gwaine and Mithian just looked thoroughly impressed. By the time he'd finished with the story the spare tyre was on and the flat one was discarded. 

Arthur could swear he heard Gwaine say to Merlin something about wiping his drool away. Arthur checked his mouth, he had a habit of sticking his tongue out when he was concentrating hard. 

Mithian chose that moment to come up and hug him, hard, even giving him a peck on the cheek as thanks. 

"Thank you so much, you're a life saver." She let him go. 

"It really is a shame you can't come as my date to the wedding." She sighed, remorseful. Arthur laughed and joked that maybe at the next one he would. Arthur could swear he saw Merlin blank and Gwaine smirk. 

"I'll hold you to it." Mithian said. 

They waved her off, Gwaine kept cracking jokes about Arthur's "many secret skills" and the varacious tone wad packed with double entendres that would've made Arthur blush a mere few weeks ago. Arthur had somehow built to a tolerance to Gwaine's puns. 

Merlin was unusually quiet the whole time, even when he nursed his drink in the pub. Eventually the mood lifted as glasses drained and time galloped on.

Arthur settled back, clutching his beer as he watched Gwaine mangle darts and Merlin laughing at his terrible attempts. 

"You're laughing now but someday I'll be in the Guinness world records for darts." Gwaine promised. 

"Yeah, for most amount of consecutive fails." Merlin said, snorting into his drink. 

Arthur smiled. It was in that moment that he decided he'd start to participate in his own life rather than watch from the sidelines. He downed his beer and joined them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just point out the important changes one more time, just to make sure: The flower shop is now magical and it shows up when people need it (like reassurance or support) and Merlin has low grade garden magic.
> 
> Recap for those who don't wanna reread cause it's been a hot minute: Arthur goes out for a meal with Merlin after Will makes Arthur leave the pub, Arthur meets Mithian (Merlin's coworker) and helps her with her car trouble. 
> 
> My attempts to pace this story have just gone out the window, sorry. I've got the next few chapters planned. I've been writing my acbb and I'm really really really sorry that this update is so late. I will finish this story, I promise. 
> 
> On with the fic. Enjoy! X

Arthur had never texted someone so much in his life. For the first time ever, he worried about carpal tunnel. He'd bought atleast three phone vouchers in the past month, usually he didn't get his worth out of one. Merlin was an avid texter but Arthur didn't mind. 

Sometimes George dropped hints when he was at work and by hints, he meant he commented about being work appropriate and doing the job and not being paid to chat to mates. George wasn't very subtle with his disapproval. 

Arthur decided to visit Merlin after he finished work. 

After walking up and down the high street for far too long, Arthur finally found the little side street that lead to Emrys Arrangements. 

The bell clanged as he strode up, a customer was leaving. They had a bouquet of lilies and irises in brown paper tied with twine. Arthur heard them say thank you as they left, surprised by their strong Scottish accent. 

For a moment, Arthur swore he saw a faint dimming glow. The sun must've bounced off the golden font on the sign hanging above the door. He shook his head then stepped into the shop. 

Merlin was rewinding the twine that he'd just used on the customers bouquet. He had a look of startled delight when he saw Arthur. 

"Arthur!" He smiled wide. "What are you doing here?" 

"Uh, not sure. Just thought I'd come and see you I guess." Arthur shrugged. 

He switched the subject. "What is that?" He pointed at the bright orange and blue plant that was on the end of the counter, the thick green stems shooting up to the colourful spiked petals. 

"A bird of paradise."

"Um, I'm pretty sure it's a flower Merlin."

"No, you prat." Merlin joshed. "It's called a bird of paradise. Someone ordered it in specially, it's for a christening. They're collecting it today." 

"A christening?" Arthur questioned, grinning ridiculously as a fond feeling spread in his chest at the insult. 

"Yeah. The flower means freedom, magnificence and joy. I don't know if they know that or if they just wanted a fancy flower arrangement." Merlin looked at it. 

"Well, it's certainly eye-catching." 

"You have good timing, my break just started." Merlin said. "Can I get you a drink? There's a kettle in the back." 

Merlin's first kindness flashed in front of Arthur, how he'd given Arthur a towel and some tea on hearing about his breakup with Gwen. Looking back Arthur almost laughed at how unbelievably British it was of Merlin to offer tea. 

Merlin opened the door labeled 'Staff Room' and gestured for Arthur to go first. 

To Arthur's shock it opened out into a greenhouse-conservatory type room, a riot of wall to wall flowers, bright fuschia and pale blues, powerful yellows and sweetly scented all mingled and overlapped as he took in the explosion of flowers. It was like stepping into another realm.

There was a small counter which had the basic kettle, sink and microwave of most work places but the odd table and chairs, which only just fit in the flower crowded space, were classic garden furniture- the type where the chair digs into your back and is always an icy cold. It was that horrid shade of green that was very popular during the Victorian times. Merlin seemed to like his mock-garden affair, Arthur was grateful for the comfy sofa in his office block. 

Arthur ducked under the flowers to get in the seat. 

As Merlin wandered over to the kitchen part, his fingers brushed leaves and flower heads, they bowed to him as though he were a prince, bending to pay respect before returning to their original position once Merlin had passed. 

Merlin was busy getting the tea ready as Arthur looked around the room with wonder. There were all sorts of flowers, some Arthur had never seen before. The sun shone through the long glass panes and the flowers seemed to sigh as they turned their faces to it. 

He was startled out of his marvelled blinking when a cup was clumsily placed on the table, tea threatening to slosh over. 

"So you grow your own flowers for the shop then?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink and regretting it. It was far too hot. He only half paid attention to Merlin's answer, the sting in his mouth bothering him. 

Merlin hadn't touched his tea yet. "Yes, most of the flowers out front are from suppliers but I like to have some of the more popular ones on hand, in case we run out."

"I hate cutting them though. I know I'm only growing them for the shop but it seems like I'm taking them from where they belong sometimes." He said, wistful as he idly caressed a flower that was poking out from the table. 

"It's impressive that you get them to grow like this, I think even an expert horticulturalist would struggle to do it. You must have a green thumb." 

Merlin gave a strangley strained smile and swiftly moved the topic on, asking about the book he'd been reading. They were reading the same one and Merlin was ahead of him. He smiled smugly as Arthur gesticulated about possible theories he had for why the character was doing what they were doing. 

The conversation shifted and changed, moving as easy as water from topic to topic. 

Merlin was tapping his mug, his fingernail was a rhythmic _clink clink clink_ against the porcelain. "Mithian fancies you." He said. 

"Oh." That was the only response Arthur had. It was a bit unexpected if he was honest, yeah he'd seen she was interested but they had only met two or three times. 

Merlin looked up from his cup suddenly. "I'm so sorry." He said. "I didn't think, Gwen... I didn't mean to be insensitive." 

Arthur nodded. Yes, Gwen. He forgets about her when he's with Merlin.

"No, it's okay. Don't worry. I was just thinking." 

It was the first time there has been a real pause in the conversation since they sat down. 

"She isn't..." Arthur was hesitant, unsure how to word it. "She's not expecting me to ask her on a date, is she?" 

Merlin shook his head. "No. If she wanted one, she'd probably ask you herself. She's just expressed her interest to me, I thought you might be interested too. I don't know." He shrugged. 

A million thoughts were running through Arthur's head. Did he want Arthur to spend less time with him? Was Merlin trying to get them together? Is Merlin the one pushing Mithian towards him? That started a whole new string of What Ifs and Perhaps'.

Arthur worried that if he did date Mithian it would just be as a rebound from Gwen, Mithian deserved better that that. 

Besides, would a failed relationship with Mithian ruin his budding friendship with Merlin? 

He should've realised those weren't the types of questions most people asked when a beautiful and intelligent girl had a crush on them. 

As if knowing they had mentioned her, Mithian's head peeped around the door. "Merlin, I'm sorry, but that customer for the christening has come in and they're asking about the new package bundles." 

Merlin checked the clock and exclaimed, rising to his feet. "Good gosh! You should've called for me sooner, I've been in here for nearly two hours. That's far longer than my break." 

Mithian looked sheepish and smiled a little nervously. Merlin rushed out to the customer and Arthur drained the last of his tea which ironically was now very cold. 

"How was the wedding?" He asked Mithian. 

"Oh." She looked surprised he had remembered. "It was wonderful. Elena looked beautiful." 

"I'm glad." Arthur smiled. 

"You know," Arthur started conversationally. "I must need a trip to the opticians because I walked up and down the street about seven times before I spotted the alleyway to the shop."

"You think I'd be familiar with where it is by now." Arthur joked. 

Merlin looked over, his anxious expression was soon covered with his customer service smile as he explained the new offer on arrangements. 

Mithian and Arthur continued to talk quietly as Merlin finalised things with the customer. They left happy, with their bird of paradise in hand. Merlin fiddled with the cashier for a bit, letting Arthur's conversation with Mithian dwindle to a close before he came over. 

"You ready for the party later?" Merlin asked. 

"Yeah. Gwaine hasn't shut up about it being his birthday for the past week. I'm still not sure he'll like the present I got him." Arthur chewed his lip. 

"Same." Mithian said. "I bought him a bottle of Glenfiddich." 

Merlin smiled. "I doubt Gwaine would ever dislike a bottle of whiskey." Arthur grinned at that. 

"Right, well I'll be headed out then." 

"See ya." Mithian said. 

"Wouldn't wanna be ya." Merlin added. 

*

Arthur came home to find Gwaine and Percy cuddled up on the couch, they were pressed together. 

Arthur made loud noises of disgust and shoved their legs out the way so he could sit down. They'd made fast friends and Arthur felt like he'd known them his whole life but that didn't mean he wanted to see them getting down and dirty. 

"Aw you're just jelly." Gwaine said and pulled Percy in for a slobbery kiss, making exaggerated and loud moaning noises as he mushed their faces together. 

Arthur rolled his eyes, smiling, and checked his phone as Gwaine and Percy disengaged. No new listings had come up yet. He'd already made an appointment to check out a local flat, it wasn't anything special. 

Arthur was very welcome at the B&B, and happy to stay, but he knew he couldn't rely on his friends hospitality for too long without feeling indebted. He had been there for almost two months now, which was two months too long. 

Gwaine had got out the decorations box, Percy was tall enough to pin up the bunting on either side of the room whilst Gwaine rattled about with various other party themed things. He set out snacks on the table and a variety of alcohol that would make a pub supplier gawk, as well as some plastic cups.

Gwaine threw some peanuts and crisps in his mouth as the doorbell rang. He let some guests in, Arthur introduced himself. 

He noticed Will at the back of the group and put the effort in to smile at him. Will gave Arthur a sweeping, disapproving glance and turned back to who he'd been talking to. 

Presents were pulling up on the entrance table and people filtered through the rooms and chatter rose. 

Merlin and Mithian had come in, they were crowded in a corner, talking to Gwaine. Will and Merlin were talking and Gwaine was shaking one of his presents before viciously unwrapping it. It was the present from Arthur. He went over. 

Gwaine turned it in his hand inspecting it then burst out laughing. 

"What is it?" His husband asked, wedged next to him. 

Gwaine gave him it. Percy grinned. 

"Thanks." Gwaine said as Arthur hovered nearby.

"I figured you'd like them." Arthur said. He'd bought him some novelty dick-shaped mints. 

Gwaine pulled out the other present from the torn wrapping and placed it on his head. It one of those multi-coloured propeller hats. 

Gwaine kept it on for the rest of the evening, Every now and then Percy would flick the little plastic propeller so that it'd spin round and round. 

Gwaine continued to unwrap presents and thank the givers. Arthur took he chance to sidle up to Merlin. 

"I just realised that I don't know when your birthday is." Arthur said. 

"28th of March." Merlin replied. 

"That's the day I met you." Arthur recalled. "I met you on your birthday?" 

"I, I can't believe you remembered that. The day, I mean. And uh, yeah. It was my birthday." 

"Sucky gift, sorry." Arthur said, tilting his beer into his mouth. 

"Not at all." Merlin reassured. 

They remained close for the rest of the party, chatting in low tones and cheering at Gwaine's presents. Gwaine seemed to really enjoy it, Percy watched him with a sickeningly fond smile. 

Merlin left to go to the loo and Mithian took over the conversation, leaning close to Arthur to be heard over the noise. 

When Merlin came back, Arthur and Mithian's heads were bent close together. Arthur noticed Merlin and smiled at him, waiting for him to come over but Merlin went to Will instead. Frowning, Arthur turned back to Mithian. 

Will was scowling at Arthur's back as he battered with Merlin, Gwaine was watching the whole thing.

Gwaine suggested a drinking game. Percy said something into Gwaine shoulder and Gwaine shushed him. He motioned for them to come over. 

"Hmm." Gwaine tapped his chin. "What about Never Have I Ever?" 

"God. It's just like uni all over again." Merlin sighed. They all complied, Gwaine used his birthday as an excuse to get what he wanted. 

Arthur was sat between Merlin and Mithian. He felt like he was teetering, the sofa sinking, so that he was tipped slightly towards one of them. He hoped Merlin didn't mind. Their arms were pressed together. 

"I'll start." Gwaine said, opening the Glenfiddich Mithian had given him and generously pouring it out "Never have I ever got a drunken tattoo." 

"Gwaine! That's not fair." Merlin said. Percy muttered something about it being a miracle that Gwaine _didn't_ have a drunken tattoo.

"You have a tattoo?" Arthur asked as Merlin moodily took a sip of his drink. Merlin blushed. 

"Go on, show it." Gwaine said. "Show it, show it, show it." He chanted. 

"I didn't know you had a tattoo either." Mithian said. 

"It's a right girly one." Will smirked. Merlin looked chargrined but lifted his shirt, his elbow nearly jabbing Arthur as he did so. Percy gave a cat call. 

To the side, just below Merlin's nipple was a little blue butterfly with it's wings outspread. Arthur reached out to touch it. Merlin's stomach swooped as Arthur traced the outline of it.

"Honestly, I expected a flower." Arthur said. "But this is so much better." 

Merlin let his top drop, covering his skin again, face red. Arthur was strangely put out. 

"Never have I ever had a speeding ticket." Percy said. Gwaine was the only one that drank. 

"I wasn't even going that fast." Gwaine said. "I was late for something, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. It was our wedding." Percy said. Gwaine grumbled, something about the tuxes getting mixed up. 

Mithian spiced things up by saying "Never have I ever had sex at the workplace." 

Everyone but Merlin drank. 

"Too vanilla, hm?" Will said. 

Merlin shook his head. "Nah, most of my customers are getting flowers for a wedding or a partner or for a funeral. It's not really the right place to hook up." 

Percy gave a hum of sympathy. 

It was Arthur's go. "Oh, uh. I don't know. Um. Never have I ever kissed a celebrity." To everyone's shock, Mithian threw back a shot. 

"What? Who?" Merlin exclaimed. "You never told me!" 

"It was at uni, my roommate was Daniel Radcliffe's cousin. Um, yeah. It was at a party, I got drunk and we kissed." 

"I can't believe you kissed Harry Potter and never told me." Merlin said. "Never have I ever cheated on an exam." 

"Aw, Merlin you big geek." Will said and drank. 

"Never have I ever been a huge dickhead." Will said then added immediately after, "Go on Arthur, take a drink." 

"Will." Merlin scolded. 

"It's okay. He's right. I'm sorry, I was being an idiot at the pub." Arthur took a swig of his drink. 

Will settled back, satisfied. Arthur knew Will's dislike of him still had a long way to go before any sense of friendship would be achieved. Still, he'd try. 

It was Gwaine's turn again. "Never have I ever had a friend with benefits." 

"Really?" Merlin asked, noticing Arthur trying to subtly swallow some beer. 

"Uh yeah. Old friend, I'm not in touch with him anymore." Arthur muttered. 

Merlin's eyebrows rose, he looked at Gwaine. "Him?" Merlin mouthed, Arthur didn't see. 

Arthur felt the warmth of Merlin's arm through his shirt and the heat seemed to set a blaze in him. He blamed it on the alcohol, he was feeling a little fuzzy. 

He shifted and the sofa tipped him towards Mithian, who giggled. "You okay?" She asked him. 

Merlin stood suddenly, saying he was getting another drink. 

They played for a few more rounds before moving on, the rest of the night passed in a blur. Arthur was slightly relieved when it was over, although he had enjoyed hanging out with Mithian and chatting with Merlin. Although he thought Merlin was acting a little unlike himself. 

After everyone had left, Arthur got cracking with the clean up. 

He was bent over, shovelling empty cups and wrapping paper into a bin bag when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He managed to fish his phone from his pocket whilst putting the bag of crap into the bin. 

The screen was bright. It was a message from Merlin.

_Can set up a a date with Mithian for u if u want?_

Arthur stared at the screen, feelings jumbled, before exiting the message. After rereading it twice more, he typed out a reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to imply that Merlin's shop took a trip to Scotland for someone who needed support via florists, I hope it made sense. Irises and lilies are sympathy flowers and often used for a lost loved one. 
> 
> And yes, dick shaped mints are a real thing. 
> 
> Every single chapter feels like a filler chapter. Idk I'm just going to keep apologising for this fic cause I don't really like it 😄


End file.
